


But Who Will Take My Cat?

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of swearing!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And meets Remus there, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sirius' first ride on a rollercoaster and he is terrified, Swearing, Wolfstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius inhaled deeply but that didn't help. He was shaking and his heart was about to stop and this was his last day. Well, at least he would die next to a beautiful stranger, his mind supplied not so helpfully."When I die will you call my friends?" Sirius asked, breath coming in short gasps.(A rollercoaster ride meet-cute)





	But Who Will Take My Cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplechimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/gifts).



> This is written for  
> [ "Purplechimera8"](https://purplechimera8.tumblr.com/) , based on a prompt sent by him on WDS. This is also beta-ed by Purple and even the title is suggested by him lmao!

It is going to be okay. I am going to be alright. I am not going to die, Sirius repeated to himself again and again as he sat down on the rollercoaster, legs trembling. He pulled down the handle and looked at the path of the rollercoaster, all the curves and drops. 

Fucking hell! It was not going to be okay! Fuck. Fuck. He shouldn't have come here. It wasn't even his plan. Since he hadn't ever been on a rollercoaster, James and Lily had suggested to take him. But at the last minute, they had turned away from the plan as something important came up and now Sirius was sitting here alone, terrified, sure of the fact that he was going to die. 

Someone sat beside him and as Sirius turned to the person, he gasped but quickly turned that into a cough.

The boy was gorgeous with curly brown hair falling over golden eyes, freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. He gave Sirius a small smile. "Hey." 

"Hi," Sirius managed through his choked throat, fiddling with his hands anxiously.

"You look nervous," the boy stated. 

"I am! I have never been on a rollercoaster before! And my friends ditched me!" 

"This is your first time riding a rollercoaster?" 

"Yeah," Sirius admitted. 

"Oh." The boy looked a bit horrified.

"How was your first ride on the rollercoaster?" Sirius asked, hoping he would find some comfort from the boy's answer. 

The boy grimaced, hesitating before he answered, "It was...great...It was... really fun." 

"You're lying just to make me feel better, aren't you?" Sirius felt the panic rise in him again. 

"...um...It was good," The boy tried again.

"You're a terrible liar!" Sirius yelped as the rollercoaster started moving. Without thinking twice, he held the boy's arm tightly. "Fucking shit! I need to get off this thing. Fuck! Someone stop this!" 

"Hey! Hey! Relax!" The boy said loudly over the screaming of the people. 

"Relax?! You're asking me to fucking relax?!" Sirius yelled. "I am on a fucking death trap and I am gonna die and you want me to relax?!" 

"Hey, it will be okay! Just take a deep breath!" 

Sirius inhaled deeply but that didn't help. He was shaking and his heart was about to stop and this was his last day. Well, at least he would die next to a beautiful stranger, his mind supplied not so helpfully.

"When I die will you call my friends?" Sirius asked, breath coming in short gasps. 

"What?!" The boy gave him an incredulous look. 

"When I die," Sirius repeated. "Can you call my friends James and Lily- Oh wait- No! Their contacts are saved as Brother and Flower," he rambled. "Can you call Brother and Flower and tell them that I love them, even though they ditched me here and they are basically the reason why I will fucking die." 

"You're not going to die-" 

"And my cat!" Sirius cut him off. "Ask them to take care of Moonbeam and make sure she doesn't miss me- Oh My God! Lily is allergic to cats! What will happen to Moonbeam?! Do you like cats?! Can you take care of Moonbeam?" 

Besides him the boy let out a 'God, just take me' sigh. "Listen, you're not going to die. This ride is almost over. You will be okay." 

Sirius was about to look forward to see the remaining track but the boy took his attention. "Hey! Look at me!" His eyes had an urgency like he didn't want Sirius to see what was coming. He placed his hand on Sirius', which was holding the boy's arm. "I never told you my name, did I?" 

Sirius shook his head. 

"I am Remus." The boy smiled. 

Sirius simply nodded. His vision was getting blurred around the edges. He was pretty sure that this was the end and he was dying now.

"And you are?" The boy asked. 

"Sirius...I am Sirius." 

"Oh...Isn't that a name of star or constellation?" The boy's voice was getting a bit distant to Sirius now. 

"Star...It's a star...In the Canis Major constellation," Sirius answered. 

"Oh yeah." Remus nodded in agreement. "By the way, your eyes are beautiful, Sirius." 

Sirius blinked, trying to keep his vision focused. "Thanks...Your eyes are also beautiful...and your hair-" He glanced up at Remus' hair, which was... which was upside down. Frowning, he looked around. "FUCK! SHIT! WE ARE UPSIDE DOWN!" he screamed. "Remus, we are upside down!! I am gonna die!" 

Remus bit his lower lip. "Well, at least I tried," he muttered to himself. 

The upside down turn ended and the track was plain again. After some seconds, the rollercoaster came to a halt, indicating that the ride was over. The handles dislocated and they got down. 

"I lived! Remus, I lived! I am alive! I survived this!" Sirius exclaimed happily, earning himself strange and amused looks from the people standing around. 

Remus chuckled and Sirius was stuck for a moment, listening to the soft sound. "Well, I am grateful you didn't die on me and I don't have to adopt your cat now," Remus joked. 

Sirius grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for my overly scared behaviour and for my deathly grip on your arm." 

"It's fine." Remus rubbed his forearm, which had light red marks from Sirius' fingers. "I was so sure you were going to pass out on the upside down turn." 

Sirius snorted. "I would if I was aware that we were upside down...I didn't even realize it at first...Thank you for that...I mean for distracting me that time." 

"No problem." 

"So the things you said were just to distract me?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah." Remus shrugged. 

Sirius clicked his tongue. "So my eyes aren't beautiful?" 

"How about we get an ice cream and I can tell you what I think about your eyes?" Remus smirked. 

"That sounds good," Sirius agreed readily and they started walking to an ice cream stall. 

"By the way, you didn't tell me how was your first ride on that," Sirius said. 

"I...I had... passed out," Remus admitted, cheeks reddening. 

"What?! Really?!" Sirius burst into fits of laughter. 

Remus glared at Sirius, who was clutching his stomach, laughing breathlessly. "It's not that funny! I was young and I was with my friend who kept screaming that we were gonna die." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Sirius said, catching his breath. He wiped away tears of mirth. "I shouldn't laugh...It's just...It's unbelievable that you had passed out during your first ride and now you were cool and calm today." 

"You get used to it after some time," Remus stated. "Want to go on another ride and see for yourself?" He grinned. 

Sirius shook his head quickly. "No! No! I'm good!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I kinda enjoyed writing it!  
> Comments are loved! And find me on Tumblr under username  
> [ "Of-stars-and-moon"](https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
